Muerte en el agua
by gaelenrose
Summary: Traducción de Death by Water escrito por Altariel. Faramir se entera de la muerte de su hermano
1. 1

Chapter I

_Oh, tú que giras la rueda y miras hacia barlovento_

_piensa en Phlebas, que una vez fue hermoso y alto como tú._

Largo tiempo, me parece, he soñado con Númenor, con la oscura ola elevándose sin piedad sobre sus orgullosas torres y su gente, todavía más orgullosa. El sueño vino a mi por primera vez en la infancia, en el verano tras la muerte de mi madre, pero al principio no tenía forma, era una vaga amenaza de oscuridad acechante de la que despertaba temblando y asustado.

Mientras crecía hasta convertirme en un hombre, el sueño tomó forma. Al principio, yo cabalgaba alto sobre la tierra como si hubiese nacido de una gran águila y al mirar abajo veía la ola y su despiadado ataque, llevándoselos a todos, justos e impíos por igual. Más tarde, el sueño adquirió más y más detalle. Yo mismo caminaba sobre las tierras verdes o las fabulosas calles de Númenor, apresurando el paso hasta acabar corriendo mientras oía el sonido goteante del agua que rápidamente se convertía en una avalancha. Corría hasta alcanzar territorio elevado, pero siempre en vano, me despertaba cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme.

Mi padre acogió aquellas visiones con desprecio, otra señal de la debilidad de su hijo menor. Mi hermano simplemente pensó que leía demasiado, pero no deseaba que cambiase. Por mi parte, sospechaba que con el tiempo desaparecería y, ciertamente, mientras nuestras tierras estaban cada vez más cercadas y yo pasaba más tiempo en Ithilien asistiendo en nuestro interminable combate contra el Enemigo, me pareció que el sueño de la ola me visitaba con menor frecuencia y me atormentaba menos.

Si alguna vez el sueño volvía era cuando llevaba un tiempo de vuelta en Minas Tirith. Pero no estaba tan desguarnecido como para mencionarlo. Durante un tiempo no tenía el hábito de esconderle cosas a mi señor y padre, ciertamente, a menudo él parecía saber más sobre mis asuntos de lo que era fácil averiguar- aun así me canse de su desprecio, y no tenia deseos de exponerme a mí mismo más de lo necesario. Esto, creo, era una fuente mayor de descontento para él, porque sabía que todavía soñaba y elegía no mencionarlo, y en esto él era consciente de que no podía darme ordenes y por eso desconfiaba de mí.

Pero, tras el asalto sobre Osgiliath, el sueño que me asaltaba no podía permanecer oculto. Se parecía más a una visión, interrumpiendo mi descanso cada noche con creciente intensidad. Durante cuatro noches no pude descansar y se notaba en mi rostro. Al principio mi padre andaba más preocupado por el hecho de que en un tiempo tan peligroso para Gondor, uno de sus capitanes se pusiese enfermo con aquellas fantasías, pero cuando el sueño vino también a mi hermano ya no pudo ignorarlo . Era una medida, quizás, de lo desesperada que había llegado a ser nuestra situación y de lo afligida que estaba la mente de mi padre como para prescindir de uno de sus capitanes-Boromir nada menos-para encontrar Imladris y me vino a la mente que solo había sido porque mi hermano había tenido el mismo sueño que yo, por lo que mi padre le dio crédito. No dije tales cosas y tan urgente me parecía que la llamada fuese respondida que no le guarde rencor y sentí únicamente alivio de que el asunto estuviese siendo atendido.

Un frio atardecer al final de febrero caminaba sin compañía por el patio de la fuente, esperando a ser llamado para hablar con mi padre. Aquella noche debía cabalgar hasta nuestro puesto de avanzada en Osgiliath antes de volver a Ithilien. Habíamos tenido noticias de un regimiento de hombres de Harad recorriendo el camino del norte y no podía dejarlos pasar a su antojo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto por última vez a mis hombres en Ithilien y todavía debía demorarme varias noches en Osgiliath. Teníamos pocos capitanes para llevar a cabo aquella guerra y ya hacía ocho o nueve meses desde que Boromir se había puesto en camino para cumplir aquella misión y no habíamos recibido noticias.

\--Miras hacia el norte, por lo que puedo ver. Mis pensamientos también se inclinan en esa dirección.

Me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre de pie detrás de mí, y me sorprendió porque había esperado ser llamado y no encontrado.

\--Mi señor--dije saludándolo y me incliné para besar el anillo de plata en la mano que sostenía delante de mí.

\--Acompáñame--me ordenó y me condujo me al punto más oriental de la torre Blanca y sobre el gran espigón de la ciudad. Mientras caminábamos me preguntó sobre mi próximo viaje y sobre las ordenes en Ithilien y me dio consejo y por una vez no encontró faltas en mi.

Animado por su humor que era, como siempre , severo, pero no tan frio como solía, hablé con mayor libertad de mis preocupaciones principales; de mi convicción de que no pasarían muchos días antes de que la compañía de Ithilien tuviese que retirarse al oeste del Anduin y de mis temores por las fuerzas en Osgiliath, que yo consideraba débil y especulé acerca de las fuerzas de las que podíamos prescindir para enviarlas allí. Él escuchó con atención asintiendo aquí y allá, y se me ocurrió mientras hablaba que en los meses que habían pasado desde que Boromir se había marchado me había mostrado en nuestras relaciones una consideración mayor de la que me había ganado anteriormente. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el punto más oriental nos detuvimos y él cayó en profundas meditaciones, y yo casi podía engañarme a mi mismo pensando que el silencio era amigable.

Mientras estábamos allí, el primer indicio del atardecer salpicó las montañas y llegó viento del norte. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Dirigí mis sentidos de nuevo hacia el norte, mi mirada inclinada sobre el Pelennor y pasada la puerta en el Rammas, y siguiendo el camino hacia Anorien. Y entonces lo oí, el viento traía hacia mí el débil soplo de un cuerno, haciendo eco en mi mente a una llamada que conocía y amaba

Algo debió mostrarse en mi rostro, o quizá tome aire de repente.

\--¿Qué pasa?--dijo mi padre con su tono afilado como una bofetada en la cara

Levante una mano para silenciarlo, ignorando por el momento cualquier posible repercusión, porque solo los muy imprudentes se atrevían a poner a prueba la paciencia de mi señor el senescal, pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que había oído.

\--Faramir-- dijo con severidad y una nota familiar de ira había vuelto a su voz.

\--Escucha-- murmuré

Su expresión se petrificó como si estuviese preguntándose porque había sido maldecido con un hijo tan difícil y caprichoso, pero se giró hacia el norte.

Y entonces vi que también lo había oído. Miró más allá del Pelennor y luego algo se derrumbó en aquella cara orgullosa, y en medio de mis propios miedos me llenó un sentimiento de lástima por él. Al girarse, vio mi mirada y su expresión se endureció. Rápidamente bajé los ojos.

\--Esto no significa nada--dijo con dureza--No hablaras de esto con nadie, ¿Queda claro?

Levante la mirada de nuevo hacia su cara inflexible y dije con voz queda:

\--Como ordenes, padre

\--Entonces atiende a tus deberes. Ithilien te espera.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la torre. Había sido despedido.

Me puse en marcha hacia Osgiliath aquella misma hora. Detrás de mí el sol se estaba poniendo en el Mindolluin. Al mirar atrás brevemente mientras cabalgaba saliendo del sexto círculo tuve que proteger mis ojos del rojo resplandor y me dio la impresión de que había visto una luz pálida parpadeando desde lo alto de la torre. Tenía un largo camino por delante y muchas preocupaciones, así que borré aquella nueva preocupación de mi mente y cabalgué hacia el este.


	2. 2

La oscuridad cubría Osgiliath. La que fue una vez la fuerte y hermosa capital, la joya de la poderosa corona de Gondor, yacía ahora devastada, cortada por la mitad por la rotura de su puente, con su mitad oriental tomada por el enemigo y su mitad occidental medio hechizada por los hombres que se movían rápidamente a través de sus calles rotas para defenderla, y por sus fantasmas

Este había sido el dominio de mi hermano. Yo no habría podido aguantar viendo día tras día el naufragio de la edad de oro de Gondor desde este tiempo de crepúsculo. Pero para mi hermano, actuaba como un estimulo. Quería ver la ciudad reconstruida y poderosa de nuevo. Le había dolido mucho la rotura del puente.

Después de solo tres días aquí ya estaba deseando marcharme, pero no de vuelta a los acertijos y silencios de Minas Tirith. Mi corazón ansiaba Ithilien, a mis propios hombres por los cuales mi angustia crecía hora tras hora mientras me veía retenido en Osgiliath contemplando la orilla oriental. Pero estábamos en guerra, aquel era nuestro principal puesto fronterizo y yo no podía estar siempre donde deseaba.

Quizá porque había pasado tres días entre las ruinas del triunfo de Gondor, o quizá fuese un mensaje enviado para mi desde alguna parte. Todo lo que sé es que en la tercera noche, cansado por un largo día, cuando por fin regresé a mi tienda y me acosté en mi catre inmediatamente caí en el sueño de Númenor más vivido que había tenido nunca.

Soñé que estaba caminando por un valle rico y fértil y el sol brillaba sobre mí. Se parecía mucho a Ithilien, pero no conseguí reconocer el lugar y yo conocía cada rincón de Ithililen porque me pertenecía. Toda la tierra estaba en silencio, no había ruido de pájaros o bestias, ni siquiera el rumor del viento agitando las hojas. Caminar por Ithilien, incluso en aquellos últimos días levantaba el espíritu, pero allí el aire estaba lleno de pavor y pesadez, incluso bajo la luz del sol. Me incliné para tocar el suelo y sentí que incluso las hojas de hierba parecían estar tensas, esperando.

Caminé hacia delante y llegue finalmente a una amplia calzada, pavimentada de blanco. Se extendía en ascenso delante de mí y alineadas a la izquierda a intervalos regulares había grandes estatuas de piedra. Mientras caminaba por el sendero vi que había nombres debajo de cada figura solemne. Había aprendido por mi mismo suficiente de la alta lengua élfica para entender aquellos nombres y además me los sabía de memoria puesto que eran los nombres de los reyes y reinas de Númenor. Llego un momento en el que los nombres cambiaron de forma, a un lenguaje más orgulloso pero menos refinado y las estatuas se hicieron más altas, y a pesar de que estaban hechas con mayor habilidad, su belleza era menor. Llegue al final de la línea y encontré dos estatuas, un era una mujer y estaba apartada del camino y delante de ella estaba la estatua de un hombre. Su estatua era la más majestuosa de todas, salvo quizás la primera. Parecía casi un dios y su cara era cruel.

Entonces miré hacia delante y ante mi vi un grandioso templo. Basto era, más allá de mi comprensión, mayor que cualquiera de los trabajos de Gondor en su era dorada, y su cúpula era negra y un gran hedor emanaba de él. Y al fin oí un sonido, el murmullo de una lamentación maternal y supe que estaba en pie ante el trabajo más majestuoso de los Númenoreanos, y su mayor vergüenza: el templo de Morgoth en Armenelos. Y el lamento de las mujeres era por sus padres, hijos y hermanos, cuya sangre se había derramado en sacrificio a Morgoth. El hedor colgaba pesadamente sobre la Tierra de las Bendiciones y yo maldije en mi corazón el nombre y los engaños de Sauron, que había llevado a mis ancestros a cometer semejantes atrocidades.

El cielo se oscureció sobre mi y un viento frio llego del oeste y mirando hacia arriba vi una gran nube y me pareció que tenía forma de águila. Y entonces comenzó la lluvia; caía como una cascada, como un velo que estuviese siendo extendido ante mis ojos. Y hubo truenos y grandes relámpagos y un fuego golpeó la cúpula del templo y se prendió fuego, pero continuó firme. Huí del lugar, derrapando sobre el agua bajo mis pies pero desesperado por alcanzar la alta colina que vi que había hacia el este.

Corrí pendiente arriba con el agua salpicando bajo mis pies y sentí la tierra temblar como si se estuviese rompiendo debajo de mí y me giré un momento para mirar atrás y vi una majestuosa ola de color verde mar e incorruptible, alzándose hacia mí- la furia de los Valar por la traición de Númenor. Y todo se perdía bajo su avance: hombre y mujer, muchacho y muchacha, toda la sabiduría y el esplendor de Númenor y su deshonor.

Y aterrorizado seguí corriendo por que sabía que lo alto de la colina era un lugar sagrado. El viento soplaba y caí de rodillas y fue así como luche por alcanzar el punto más alto y grité a los cielos que tuvieran compasión conmigo. Entonces oí un grito detrás de mí y mire hacia abajo y vi a una mujer. Ya había visto su cara antes, apartada de la línea de reyes y reinas y extendí la mano para ayudarla pero la gran ola verde la atrapó, fue arrastrada y la perdí de vista. Entonces el agua vino sobre mí, por encima de mi pecho y mis hombros y dentro de mi boca y fui arrastrado por sus fuertes corrientes y me desperté gritando. Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.

-¿Capitán?--Era Haldar, el teniente de mi hermano, que me miraba de forma extraña--.Estabais gritando en sueños.

Me senté y me pasé la mano por la cara que estaba cubierta de sudor y me sentí avergonzado. Mis hombres en Ithilien estaban acostumbrados a mis sueños pero aquí los hombres no me conocían tan bien y no podía permitirme el lujo de perder su confianza y su respeto en un momento tan desesperado.

\--Un mal sueño murmuré--, lo que no era del todo cierto, pero no quería intentar explicarle a aquel severo soldado que acababa de contemplar la caída de Númenor--.Nada más.

Miré más allá de la cortina abierta de la tienda a la oscuridad.

\--¿Qué hora es?

\-- Todavía no llega a medianoche.

No había dormido ni siquiera una hora, pero no quería acostarme de nuevo. Tenía miedo de que el sueño me asaltase de nuevo.

\--Voy a tomar un poco el aire--dije y salí de la cama.

Me puse mis ropas, mi espada y una capa por encima. Encontré algo de quietud al principio junto a la orilla del rio contemplando su lento flujo hacia el mar y la joven luna pálida brillando como la plata sobre el agua. Mis pensamientos se volvieron hacia mi hermano y desee ver su cara de nuevo y sentirme motivado por su fuerza y su valor que animaba a todo el que estaba junto a él. Y recordé la defensa que habíamos llevado a cabo juntos de aquella orilla occidental, derribando el puente y manteniéndonos firmes, incluso cuando un terror como nunca antes habíamos sentido caía sobre nosotros. Yo sabía que no podíamos haberlo superado si no hubiésemos estado juntos. Me bastaba saber que él estaba cerca de mí para mantenerme firme y no huir ante tal horror, y después él me dijo que había sentido lo mismo

Mientras el puente se hundía debajo de nosotros, le mire y sonreí y él se echó a reír y nos agarramos el uno al otro mientras caiamos en el agua. Sonreí al recordarlo y desee de nuevo ver pronto su cara y los Valar me concedieron mi deseo. En aquel momento oí un crujido entre los juncos y un bote se deslizó a mi lado sobre las aguas. Una luz pálida emanaba de él y atraído camine dentro del agua para alcanzarlo, y en él contemple a mi amado hermano, muerto.

Cuando conseguí recuperar la compostura, y me llevó algún tiempo conseguirlo, volví rápidamente al campamento y desperté a Haldar. Frotando el sueño de sus ojos levantó la cabeza para mirarme

\--Tengo que volver a Minas Tirith--dije.

\--¿Por la mañana?--dijo él confuso

\--Mañana no. Ahora. Debo hablar con el señor de la ciudad de inmediato.

Me miró de nuevo como si no estuviese seguro de poder confiar en mí y luego se encogió de hombros.

\--Vos tenéis el mando, capitán

Se levantó y me siguió hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los caballos y tomo nota de mis rápidas instrucciones mientras montaba.

\--Parare aquí antes de cabalgar a Ithilien--le dije.

Sabía que la compañía de Osgiliath debía oír noticias de su capitán general de primera mano, y luego cabalgue hacia el oeste a gran velocidad

Muchas veces había hecho yo el viaje desde el rio hasta la ciudad, pero nunca había cabalgado tan rápido, ni con lagrimas en los ojos y eran todavía las primeras horas de la mañana cuando llegué a las puertas y cabalgue niveles arriba. Desde los establos eche a correr y fue así casi sin respiración y creo que con una mirada salvaje como entre en el gran salón de la Torre Blanca. Y vi con asombro que a pesar de la hora tardía mi padre estaba en su silla a los pies de la escalera, con sus sirvientes rodeándolo. El miró hacia arriba y los sirvientes se retiraron y vi en su regazo las piezas del cuerno que había echado de menos mientras la visión pasaba delante de mí y supe que ya había oído las noticias que yo había venido a contarle.


	3. 3

En las semanas que estaban por llegar las oscuridades que me sitiaron fueron grandes; terror, cansancio y matanza sin fin y el lento e incesante ataque de la desesperación. Pero no había conocido nada en mi vida, hasta entonces, tan doloroso como el encuentro con mi padre que siguió.

Despachó a sus sirvientes con un gesto de la mano y me miró con frialdad.

\--¿Qué os aparta de vuestro deber en Osgiliath, Lord Faramir?¿ Ha caido la guarnición?

\--Nada tan grave para la defensa de Minas Tirirth, mi señor, dije todavía con la respiración agitada por la carrera--Salvo una gran tristeza, y mire los pedazos en su regazo.

El sostuvo los pedazos.

\--¿Has tenido noticias de esto?--dijo con tono cortante

\--Sí, padre

\--¿Cómo?

Y le conté lo que había visto apenas unas horas antes, le hablé de mi hermano y del extraño bote en el que había sido colocado. Mientras yo hablaba, mi padre se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el estrado. A continuación dejo los pedazos del cuerno en su asiento y habló de como habían sido encontrados y traídos a la ciudad, solo media hora antes de mi regreso.

¡Ay de mi querido hermano!--.Dije--Y no hay noticias de cómo ha encontrado su destino, aunque parece que ha caído en batalla como había deseado. Su cara estaba serena y era hermosa como en vida. Algo hemos de agradecer que el sueño me despertase, porque si no, no habría bajado al rio y no lo habría visto y tendríamos solo su cuerno roto y un gran miedo e incertidumbre.

Mi padre dejó de pasear y se detuvo delante de mí

\--¿Tus sueños, dices?

Sus ojos se estrecharon y yo maldije mi descuido

\--Si, señor-. Dije con recelo--Soñé...

Él no me permitió continuar.

\--¡Tus sueños!--gritó-- Sí, los conozco y te maldigo por ellos. ¿No fue un sueño tuyo el que se llevó a mi querido hijo y lo ha matado? Maldito seáis tú y tus sueños.

Había lagrimas en sus ojos y el luchaba por contenerlas.

Nunca había estado tan enfadado con él. Siempre, cuando encontraba faltas en mi, había contenido mi lengua y escuchado su opinión sin quejarme, porque era mi señor y yo estaba a sus órdenes. Pero aquel dolor era demasiado amargo, y yo había perdido un hermano igual que él había perdido un hijo y, siendo sincero, había tocado un punto sensible, porque mientras cabalgaba a la ciudad me había lamentado al pensar que el sueño había sido mío y mío debería haber sido el viaje y así mi hermano seguiría con vida.

-Sois injusto, señor- repliqué con la voz sofocada por mis propias lágrimas

Me miró con asombro

\--¡Injusto!--gritó

\--Ciertamente, señor. El sueño no fue solo mío y yo habría aceptado la misión si el Señor de la Ciudad no hubiera impuesto su parecer. En esta familia no soy solo yo el que ha recibido el don de la visión, señor. Y vos podéis ver las cosas venir de lejos, pero no lo veis todo.

Me traspaso con una mirada aguda y sus ojos oscuros recorrieron mi cara. Y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que conocía la fuente de su gran perspicacia y su peligro, y que había adivinado bien cuánto guiaba su juicio en todos los asuntos, no solo en la elección de cuál de sus hijos enviar a una misión salida de un sueño

Levantando la mano derecha me golpeó en el cara con el dorso de la mano y seguía siendo fuerte a pesar de su edad, Sentí el anillo, que llevaba en el dedo meñique, hacer un corte en mi mejilla derecha justo debajo del ojo y yo me tambaleé hacia atrás.

Levante mi mano derecha para tocarme la cara y vi que había hecho sangre. Me puse la mano sobre la cara para esconderme de él. Mi respiración estaba agitada mientras intentaba tragarme las lágrimas evitando avergonzarme a mi mismo

Cuando habló de nuevo su voz se había tranquilizado

\--Baja tu mano.

No pude moverme

\--Haz lo que digo, Faramir. Baja la mano

Y yo obedecí.

\--Mírame

Levanté la cabeza. El se acercó y a pesar de que mi instinto fue retirarme, me mantuve firme en el sitio. Él me cogió por el mentón y me giró la cara, no cruelmente, pero sin amabilidad, para contemplar su obra.

\--No es profundo--dijo--. Sanará rápido.

Y luego para mi gran alivio me dejo ir y se dio la vuelta

\--Déjame--dijo sacudiendo la cabeza--porque mi tristeza es grande.

Y de este modo pidió que le perdonara.

Incliné la cabeza

\--Padre--murmuré, against my better judgement, pero yo realmente deseaba consolarlo y compartir nuestro dolor.

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y levanto la mano para silenciarme.

\--Vete y descansa. Ocúpate de ese corte y duerme. Hablaremos de nuevo mañana. Por ahora deseo estar solo y llorar por mi hijo.

Me incliné y me di la vuelta e hice lo que me había dicho. Fui a mi habitación dejándolo con su dolor en solitario como prefería. Mandé traer agua caliente y luego miré mi cara en el espejo. La herida, como había dicho él, no era profunda y no costó mucho trabajo limpiar la sangre, pero la tarea se hizo más difícil por las lagrimas silenciosas que corrían por mi cara. Finalmente, el flujo se detuvo, me lavé y me miré de nuevo. Estaba cansado pero el sueño ayudaría con eso. Y habría magulladura, pero solo un par de días, y el corte, como mi padre había dicho sanaría rápido y no dejaría cicatriz. Había recibido heridas mucho peores en el campo de batalla, pero ninguna, quizás, tan dolorosa.

Como muchacho, frecuentemente había sentido su pesada mano, pero cuando crecí y me hice más alto y fuerte, el se volvió más cauteloso a la hora de golpearme. No hacía falta tal precaución. No habría levantado mi mano contra el Señor de Gondor ni siquiera para defenderme. La última vez que me había tocado era un joven de dieciséis años y habría podido, sin duda, haberle empujado fácilmente. Que había provocado su ira no puedo recordarlo. Ciertamente, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar adivinar que causaba su ira hacia mí. Era impredecible. El único factor común que yo podía ver era el hecho de que estaba vivo y esto era, en ocasiones, suficiente para ponerlo furioso más allá de toda razón.

En aquella ocasión me agarró por los hombros y me empujó hacia atrás contra un muro con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza se golpeó y por un momento todo se volvió negro. Todo lo que podía oír eran sus gritos y los ruegos de mi hermano. Una medida de lo terrorífica que fue la escena fue que Boromir, que dada su posición, siempre se había mantenido neutral en nuestras discusiones se vio forzado a intervenir, tirando de mi padre hasta que me soltó y arrastrándome atontado hasta mi habitación para reparar el daño. Padre mantuvo las distancias desde aquel momento y creo que él y Boromir debieron tener un intercambio de duras palabras sobre el asunto, aunque mi hermano no dijo nada y yo no pregunté. Pero me sentí triste por haber sido fuente de disputa entre padre e hijo cuyo amor mutuo fue siempre sin tacha y me lamentaba ahora de nuevo por mi padre que había perdido a su esposa y su heredero a los que amaba por encima de todo.

Y mientras estaba de pie mirando en el espejo mi cara herida, veinte años más viejo, recordé que más me había llevado de aquel encuentro, que puesto que no podía ser lo que mi padre quería, porque no sabía que era, entonces al menos podía ser sincero conmigo mismo y consolarme por que había mantenido intacto mi honor y mi amor por él, tanto como padre como señor del último reino de los Númenoreanos. Y como aquel muchacho que había hecho las paces consigo mismo, así de nuevo, como hombre hice mis votos: honrar a mi padre y mantener mi integridad y hacerle aquel tributo tanto si lo quería como si no, porque era todo lo que tenía para darle y de este modo mostrar mi amor por él.

Sentía ahora en mi corazón que en la hora más oscura aquel dolor y desesperación harían que el juicio de mi padre flaquease y yo quería protegerle de eso, si podía, e incluso si hacia caer sobre mí una furia mayor de la que ya me había mostrado. Y con esta frágil paz me quede dormido.


	4. 4

\--¿Te dolió?--dije.

Mi hermano dejó de lanzar piedras al mar y me miró.

\--¿Que si me dolió qué?

\--Morirte, por supuesto-dije bruscamente--. ¿Qué otra cosa querría preguntarte?

En ocasiones mi hermano ocultaba su pura obstinación fingiendo lentitud para entender las cosas.

Se quedo pensativo un instante.

\--No, no dolió-- dijo, regalándome una de sus amplias sonrisas--. Pero las flechas sí.

Y se echó a reír y yo me uní a sus carcajadas sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección.

Nos quedamos sentados en un agradable silencio durante un rato, disfrutando del sol de verano y viendo las olas lamer la orilla de la bahía que protegía Dol Amroth. La arena estaba cálida y seca debajo de nosotros y encima las gaviotas daban vueltas, aunque no podía oír sus gritos. El aire tenía un sabor fresco y salado. Este era el hogar de la madre de mi hermano y a menudo habíamos venido aquí cuando éramos niños, a visitar a nuestros parientes y habíamos sido felices. La guerra no nos había permitido descansar aquí como hombres adultos. Nunca había pensado que me sentaría así, con él, hasta que el Enemigo hubiese sido derrotado.

El mar era tan azul y relajante que habría podido estar sentado allí una edad entera. Mi hermano se levanto con un suave suspiro y se limpio la arena y mis ojos recayeron sobre un extraño cinturón de hojas doradas y entrelazadas que colgaba de su cintura. Abrí la boca para preguntar por él, pero mi hermano hablo primero.

.

\--Hora de irse, hermano-- dijo.

Extendió la mano, yo la cogí y con su firme agarre y su fuerte brazo me levantó con facilidad. Luego pasó los dedos suavemente por mi mejilla derecha y sentí la herida palpitar a pesar de la suavidad de su caricia. Durante un instante pareció triste, pero luego colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me sonrió; mi hermano, como siempre lo recordaría: fuerte y hermoso, valiente y justo. Mi queridísimo y muy apreciado hermano. Le devolví la sonrisa y él me miró a los ojos.

\--Adiós, Faramir --dijo con cariño.

Y entonces me desperté en un día frío de finales de Febrero en una ciudad de luto. Uno de los sirvientes de mi padre estaba inclinado sobre mí.

\--Mi señor, Faramir-- dijo--, el señor Senescal requiere que habléis con él y atendáis al consejo antes de una hora

Al parecer había dormido hasta pasado el mediodía y no podía negar que me sentía mejor gracias a ello, y a el consuelo que me había proporcionado el sueño. Rápidamente me levanté, me lavé y me vestí y fui a la Torre, donde el Concilio estaba reunido. Sus miembros estaban más que acostumbrados a ver a los hijos de Denethor volver heridos del frente y nadie me había visto regresar a la ciudad sin heridas. Me aproximé a mi padre y besé el anillo de su dedo, como se esperaba de mí.

Me saludo como al resto y si su aguda mirada se detuvo en mi cara, fue solo un instante.

\--Buenos días, Lord Faramir. Confío en que hayáis descansado tras vuestro tardío viaje

\--Gracias, sire --dije suavemente--. He descansado

\--Entonces sentaos con nosotros porque tenemos mucho que considerar tras la pérdida de nuestro mejor capitán. Y así debatimos hasta tarde a pesar de que poco había cambiado en nuestro nefasto apuro, salvo que ahora estábamos huérfanos. Era ya media noche cuando me vi libre para marchar de nuevo a Osgiliath. Esperando a que mi caballo estuviese listo, vi que había comenzado a llover. Era una llovizna fina pero persistente que me habría calado hasta los huesos para cuando alcanzase el rio. Hice una mueca y disfrute mientras pude del calor del establo

\--Es una buena noche para montar, mi señor --dijo el encargado del establo con un sonrisa irónica.

\--Puedes ocupar mi lugar si quieres, Galdor --dije con suavidad.

Se rió por lo bajo y luego, de repente su expresión cambió y se enfrascó en su trabajo. Me giré para ver lo que había provocado tal cambio y me quede de piedra al contemplar a mi padre allí, de pie. No recordaba la última vez que había venido a despedirse, si es que lo había hecho en alguna ocasión. Su pelo estaba húmedo y si sus rasgos hubiesen tenido alguna expresividad, hubiera jurado que parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Al estar en frente de él me sentí, de alguna manera, incómodo. De repente fui consciente de que no teníamos mucha práctica en mostrar afecto el uno por el otro. Y sonreí de repente ante tal absurdo, él me respondió frunciendo el ceño y vi que lo había desarmado.

\--Habéis elegido una noche miserable para salir fuera, mi señor--dije. --Si, bueno-- respondió, y miró fijamente detrás de mí a Galdor que estaba tratando se lo más unobstrusive posible. Entendí el malestar de ambos y busque la manera de aliviar su discomfort.

\--Yo la sacaré fuera. Gracias-- murmuré a Galdor y él me entregó las riendas y desapareció con alivio en las profundidades del establo.

Mi padre me siguió fuera, bajo la lluvia. Le di unos golpecitos cariñosos a Aryn mientras ella stamped y snorted, impaciente. Si teníamos que estar fuera con este tiempo quería que nos pusiésemos en marcha.

\--Deberíais entrar dentro, señor. Está empeorando

Miró hacia arriba, al cielo oscuro y mientras yo comenzaba a montar puso la mano en mi hombro. Me detuve y giré la cara hacia él. Por un breve instante pensé que iba a abrazarme, pero se limito a mirar mi cara con los mismos ojos oscuros que me devolvían la mirada cuando me miraba en el espejo.

Entonces dijo:

\--Ahora eres mi heredero--dijo simplemente, y yo sentí el peso de la carga que había colocado sobre mi, pero también sentí una punzada de pura alegría al oírle reconocerlo. Asentí y subí sobre Aryn.

\--Viaja seguro--dijo--. ¿Y Faramir?

Baje la mirada hacia él

\--¿Padre?

\--Haz que me sienta orgulloso.

Nos miramos de nuevo el uno al otro, de gris a gris y entonces asentí para despedirme y cabalgue bajando desde el sexto nivel y atravesando la ciudad.

Mientras salía al Pelennor la lluvia había comenzado a caer como una cortina de agua y ráfagas de viento empujaban la lluvia hacia mi cara. Me eché el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y espolee a Aryn. Tenía por delante Osgiliath y el dolor de los hombres cuando oyeran las noticias sobre su capitán, y después de eso Ithilien y solo los Valar sabían que pruebas me esperaban allí. Estuve perdido en mis pensamientos un rato y entonces, en un impulso repentino me di la vuelta para mirar Minas Tirith, cubierta por la oscuridad pero en lo alto de la torre brillaba una luz pálida.

Y mientras la lluvia caía cada vez con mayor fuerza, pensé en Númenor y en como soñaba más a menudo y más vívidamente sobre su orgullo y corrupción y su caída. Y luego pensé en mi padre, inclinando su severa voluntad en una dirección y en otra, buscando controlarlo todo por el bien de Gondor, y tuve miedo tanto por Gondor, como por mí mismo y sobre todo por aquel hombre orgulloso que no toleraba sentirse decepcionado, aunque la decepción estuviese garantizada, y al cual sabía que lo daría todo a cambio de la defensa de su reino. _El destino está cerca_ Gondor estaba en la oscuridad detrás de mi, y delante me esperaba únicamente la sombra de Mordor. Continué cabalgando hacia el este bajo la lluvia.

~~~

**Author's notes:**

La historia continua en Lo que dijo el trueno

No iba a citar todo el poema, pero debajo esta la parte IV de "The Waste Land" entera de donde vienen el título y la cita del principio. Encaja realmente bien y no es muy largo, así que espero que me permitais darme el gusto.

Altariel February 4-7, 2002

**Muerte en el agua**

_Phlebas el fenicio, una quincena muerto,_

_olvidó el llanto de las gaviotas, y la magnificencia del mar profundo_

_y la ganancia y la pérdida._

_ Una corriente bajo el mar_

_se llevó sus huesos en susurros. Mientras subía y bajaba_

_pasó los estadios de su edad y juventud_

_entrando en el remolino._

_Gentil o judio_

_oh,tu que giras la rueda y miras hacia barlovento_

_piensa en Phlebas, que una vez fue hermoso y alto como tú._


End file.
